


workplace fire

by hquties (timelessidyll)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Rookie Tier, but nobody believes him so does it matter, hinata didn't do it for once, legit no actual tags because this was a shit ton of trash, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/hquties
Summary: hinata arrives at the club expecting to beat kageyama; which he did. but he also found a fire in front of the gym, and he kind of regrets being there first.





	workplace fire

There was a small fire outside of the gym, and Hinata would swear up and down it wasn’t his fault this time. The key words being “this time,” because with the small middle blocker’s track record, no one had a hard time believing that he had caused it. That was definitely what Kageyama had thought when he arrived in front of the club room to see Hinata rushing up the stairs screaming about a fire and looking just about ready to cry.

“Kageyama, there’s a fire outside the gym and I don’t know what to do about it!” That’s what he assumed anyways, through the blubbering that botched some of the words and his distractedness at seeing tears in the others eyes. He felt himself panic a little when the words set in, but in an attempt to keep himself calm and handle the situation, he grabbed Hinata’s shoulders to keep him still.

“Did you try to find a fire extinguisher?” His voice threatened to breach the level of socially acceptable volumes everyone was telling him about, but he managed to hold it down until Hinata shot back his reply.

“Of course I’ve tried, but I didn’t find any.” Kageyama’s first thought of action was to call Tsukishima. But he pushed that out of his mind as quickly as it had popped in there. He could handle this situation without the help of that snarky noodle, and if he couldn’t, Yamaguchi was a much better alternative. He pushed the two of them into the club room despite Hinata’s complaints that the fire was “out there, not in here Bakageyama!” He shot him a glare, which worked nicely to make Hinata shut up and allow Kageyama to think more clearly. They could call the emergency operators to get help, but that would risk the principal’s wrath, and Kageyama uneasily remembered their last encounter with the principal. That wasn’t an option, so he looked closely at his surroundings to find something that could take care of the situation. His eyes snapped to the blankets stacked on the shelf and the tell tale red of a fire extinguisher.

“Well you obviously weren’t looking hard enough, dumbass, because I just found one. I’m gonna break the case to get it, and you grab as many blankets as you can hold, although I doubt you can carry more than three.” Hinata bristled at the obvious invite for a competition, and shot a dark look to counter Kageyama’s smirk.

“Yeah, well we’ll see about that,” he growled, rounding on his heel to race and grab more than three blankets. Kageyama did the same to get to the fire extinguisher, the sudden urgency of the situation getting to him. In that moment, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi entered the club room, pausing in confusion at the frantic scene in front of them and jumping at the crashing of glass when Kageyama hit the case with a metal stick he found.

“Don’t just stand there, carry as many blankets as you can!” He snapped, pulling out the fire extinguisher and ignoring the thin, shallow gashes left behind by the glass. Tsukishima looked taken aback by the command, and opened his mouth to remark that he didn’t take orders from him. He was beaten to it by Yamaguchi, he elbowed him in the side and gave him a well known look; don’t argue right now. He silently reached for the blankets on the top shelf to help, but his stormy expression betrayed his reluctance. Yamaguchi helped Hinata carry the load of blankets in his arms that were towering over his face, and the three of them raced after Kageyama who had already left.

The fire had reached greater heights than when Hinata had first seen it, and now even Tsukishima was actually trying to douse the flames. They threw blankets over various parts of the fire in an attempt to make the fire smaller, and it worked a little. The thick blankets halted the spread a bit, until they themselves caught on fire. Kageyama was spraying the extinguisher randomly, panic breaching his expression. Yamaguchi and Hinata were teaming up to try and stamp out the fire on the blankets with their feet while Tsukishima stood by, fearing for his best friend’s safety.

It took almost ten minutes, but they finally controlled the fire and put it out. The two who had carried the blankets had soot stains on their uniforms, although it was almost invisible on their pants. The fire had charred the ground and the blankets, and Kageyama was clutching the empty fire extinguisher like a lifeline, while Tsukishima stood by and assessed the damage to other structures. The rest of the team found them like that almost immediately afterwards.

“Kageyama-kun, you’re bleeding! And Hinata, Yamaguchi-kun, you have stains on your shirts, what happened?” Yachi flitted between the three, panic striking her face. She pulled out a first aid kit from her bag and began treating Kageyama’s small wounds despite his protests.

“There was a fire.” Tsukishima kept his description blunt and deadpan, turning away from the buildings he was examining for damage. “Come on Yamaguchi.”

“Alright, Tsukki,” he trudged after the blond, legs aching from the force he stomped the fire out with. Daichi watched them go and turned back to see Nishinoya and Tanaka already badgering Hinata for details. Suga was admonishing Kageyama, and the others were already entering the gym to set up for practice. He sighed in exhaustion.

Explaining this to the principal would be a pain.

Later, with practice under way, it was as if the camaraderie of earlier had never occurred. Hinata and Kageyama continued to argue in earnest while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laughed at them from the sides. Yachi was still attempting to make peace between the two in her own nervous way, and everyone else was trying to continue practice. Perhaps Daichi had imagined the earlier interaction of the first years. And he would have believed that too had he not seen the way Tsukishima corrected Hinata’s form in his own stingy way, or how Kageyama offered to help Yamaguchi with his serves despite the obvious differences between their specialities. He smiled to himself privately, imagining all the ways the future of Karasuno would brighten in the presence of the talented young members on their team.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i just kept writing this and didn't really think ahead for a plot just take it.  
> also i didn't really have any inspiration so it's not my best work and it flows kind of choppily, but i hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
